Shattered Memories
by Mazz84
Summary: The first in the Save Me trilogy. Eggman holds a grudge against the new Mayor of Station Square. To make himself feel better, he targets a newly built railway, but also the Mayor's niece Naminé,is it by accident? Join Sonic and the others inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back!!**

**This is the first in the Save Me trilogy.**

**I don't own anything Sega / Sonic related or other.**

**Anyway, enjoy and please R+R if you like.**

Vol one. Shattered Memories.

Chapter One.

The diner was packed, the TV was turned up to full volume. A young two-tailed fox made his way balancing a tray, ladened with drinks and snacks, to a booth along the windows. He slipped on something and the tray went flying, a gloved hand reached out- lighting fast- and saved the tray of goodies.

Tails looked up from his place on the floor, a big grin of relief on his face. " Gee, thanks, Sonic !"

" Eh, no problem, kiddo. " The blue hedgehog, his best friend and mentor, carefully placed the tray on the table. He grabbed a diet cola and handed it to the pink hedgehoglette next to him, picking up a small box, he peeked inside and made a face, " Ugh! Cherry pie with a grape glaze. Yours, Knuckles?"

Knuckles nodded his thanks, and took a sip of his coffee, he took a huge bite of his pie that caused Amy to start giggling as she handed him some paper napkins. " Oh, thanks.." He mopped up the filling that dribbled down his front.

Amy checked her watch, she took some of Sonic's french fries and gave him the extra tomatoes from her roll. Tails reached over and grabbed the slices before Sonic, the boy hedgehog opened his mouth to protest as Tails popped them whole into his own mouth, and chewed.

" Hey! Give 'em back !" Tails opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and Sonic made another face, " Meh.. nevermind, you can keep them."

" Fank oohh."

" Tails, don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed, " Sorry Amy. "

Knuckles glanced at the wall clock, " Nearly time. Who'd thought _this_ place of all places would be packed to the rafters for his winning speech. I could understand the Shopping Mall , but I mean.. this place..."

" Aw, come on," went Sonic, " Joe's done well for herself, considering that Eggman wrecked her last place. People love Joe's cooking. It's not about the place, it's about the food. Isn't that right, Joe? " He called out towards the kitchens.

" You bet, sweet heart ! " Joe called back, pushing back her sweat-soaked dark hair from her eyes. " And I know a certain honey- hedgehog, whose getting extra pudding later.."

Sonic made a triumphant hand gesture, " He shoots, he scores!"

Amy dabbed the corner of her mouth, " Well, I think it's great that he won. It was either Mr Harold Taylor, or Eggman. Now tell me which one did _you_ want to win? I think he's gonna do great, all those things he promised , but I think most poeple voted for him because of Naminé."

Sonic turned in his seat to look at her, " Who the heck is Nammy ?" he asked, licking his lips free of chilli sauce.

" It's pronounced , Na-min-nay," Amy just smiled , " wait and see."

" He's on ! Look, look on the TV !!"

They all sat up in their seats, craning their necks towards the TV screen, the whole diner had grown quiet.

_"... Mister Taylor, or Mayor Taylor, how do you feel now you've won the election ? Any regrets ?"_

A slender man dressed in a navy suit faced the cameras. He was quite good looking, had short brown hair and blue eyes. Nearly every woman in the diner swooned, Amy included.

_" Well, Mary, I'm very pleased to have won and I have no regrets entering or beating Eggman. With my family behind me, I stand by all the things I promised, that I will make Station Square great again. I will start, of course, with my old homestead-- West City."_

The diner exploded as the crowd cheered, most of them lived in West City, and no thanks to Eggman during the election campaigns, the place badly needed fixing up.

_" Speaking of family , Mayor Taylor, is it true that your niece will be coming to stay with you, the troubled Naminé ?"_

_" It is true that Naminé will be staying, with the help of Station Square's great research teams and upgraded hospitals, we hope to be able to cure her. But she is _not _troubled, just misunderstood like all kids her age."_

The reporter seemed to have lost some of her spark, she coughed, _" Well, I think I say this from all of us when I say good luck Mayor Taylor and congratulations."_

_" Thank you, Mary."_

The news went to the sports section. Everyone went back to their lunches. Sonic stared out the window, his arm draped casually behind Amy's chair, he suddenly thumped the top and stood up in a huff.

" And _where_ are you going ?" Asked Amy, looking at the dozen half-eaten chillidogs still left on his plate.

" Out. You said you had to go food shopping, for Knux's leaving party, " He extended a hand, " give me the list and money and I 'll have it done in half a jiffy."

" Sonic..." She said firmly, "...sit down." Sonic glared at her, Tails and Knuckles hid behind some menus. Amy held his gaze and crossed her arms, "... Sit down."

Sighing in defeat, Sonic sat next to her and sulked.

---------------------

" Oh, _come on _! Why does Tails get the privilege of driving the trolley? It's so unfair ! You have the list, Tails has the trolley, what have I got ? Nothing! "

Amy grounded her teeth, " You, Sonic, have the privilege of being my gopher.."

Sonic raised a brow and stepped back, spreading his arms wide, " Do I look like a gopher? I'm a flipping hedgehog!"

" What I mean, is... that you're gonna _go for _this and _go for _that. Y'know, a _go for_. "

" Oohh, that sort of gopher. Gotcha! " He winked at her, " What's first ?"

Tails pushed the trolley past them, into the sweet section. He came back a few seconds later with a big box labled, _Cheeky Cherry Bites,_ safe in the trolley. He grinned at Amy , who ticked it off her list. She nodded at Sonic.

" Ok, listen carefully Sonic..." Sonic stretched out his legs and got down into a starting position, " I need... two loaves of bread, one jar of honey, a packet of wood cloths and polish, five tins of medium-size frankfurters, three packets of medium- size finger rolls and urm...oh yeah, two jars of hot chilli sauce mix." She exhaled, " I think that's enough for now, you got all that?"

He nodded, and was half way across the store before she shouted that she needed some shampoo. There came a loud screeching, and Sonic re-appeared in front of her. " What kind? "

Behind him, Tails mimed cracking a whip, while Amy smiled sweetly at him.

---------------------------

**West City Train Station.**

" Now are you sure you'll be okay? The mother asked for the tenth time.

Helena nodded, " Of course, Miss. I haven't been doing this job all my life to be scared now. I'm sure we can manage a little trip to Station Square." She smiled at the young girl beside her, " Right, Naminé?"

Naminé, the Mayor's niece, didn't smile back. Her red eyes were glued to the large, rounded man in an orange jumpsuit, that had just come out of the train's front. The man looked around, as though he sensed her and turned to wave. He walked away twirling his bushy moustache. Naminé shook her head as if to clear it and picked up her bag.

" Well, we'll phone you as soon as we check in. Good-bye, Mrs Andrews."

As Naminé and her nanny boarded the train, the rounded guy in the jumpsuit grinned. Eggman wobbled out of the station, jumped into his Eggmoblie, to make his appointment in time. He tore off the tacky jumpsuit, revealing his red jacket and black stretchpants underneath, sat back in his seat and started to hum, then sing softly as he watched the train pull out of the station.

_" I was born to_

_cheat and lie_

_I'm a mean, rotten guy_

_when you ask me_

_why I'm nasty_

_here's my reason why,"_

He pulled out a faded picture of an older female version of himself, wearing heavy make-up and a bright pink dress. On it were the words,_Lots of love, Mama._ He made a face at it,

_" At the stork delivery_

_mama screamed_

' Woe is me, such a dork

hey, mister stork

behold my misery '

_she said_

' Ivo is nasty,

Ivo's a blob

Ivo's a rotten,

naughty slob'

_Can it sister,I'm the mister_

_who will get the job_

_So I'm nasty, I'm no good,_

_I'll be king, knock on wood_

_I'll impress ya, though I'm_

_just a common lowly hood, HA!"_

Eggman switched the Eggmoblie into hyper-drive and zoomed over the countryside, alongside an unfinished piece of railway, nodding every so often to his robot workers.

_" If you can't loved,_

_be feared_

_Don't get shoved,_

_sheep get sheared_

_Be the king,_

_pull the strings_

_or else_

_you might get smeared_

_I'm so happy I could dance,_

_Seize my chance, I'll advance_

_come and cheer me,_

_love and fear me_

_Eggman's king at last AH HA HAA "_

He stood up to the world and spread his arms wide with a big grin on his face,

_" Come and cheer me,_

_love and fear me_

_Eggman's king at last !! "_

His robot workers looked up at him, bleeped ,then went back to work. He sat back in his chair and suddenly looked around, " Why'd the music stop? I was just getting the hang of it..."

----------------

Sonic skidded to a stop by the TVs, arms loaded with groceries. He watched as a boring view of a railway line filled the screens, narrowing his eyes, he noticed that the boulders lining the track weren't boulders at all. But Eggman's robots!!

The hedgehog suddenly realised that _**all **_eyes were on him. He sighed, looked for somewhere to dump the goodies and slipped on a kid's uneaten cream cake. Sonic fell forward, hard on his knees, groaning an oath, the hedgehog dumped the groceries on a nearby chair and rubbed his sore leg.

" Okay, I'm going.. I'm going. I'll save the day.. again." Rubbing his leg again, he looked up at the store markers,_ But first thing's first.._ and limped towards the pharmacy section.

When Amy and Tails joined the crowds by the TVs, they spotted the small pile of groceries, alongside an opened packet for an elasticated sports bandage. Amy picked up a hastily written note, _Eggman's back. Traintrack in danger. C U at home. Sonic XX_

She looked at the many TV screens and frowned with worry, " Good luck, Sonic..."

**Will Sonic make it in time?**

**What is Eggman up to now and how does it involve Naminé?**

**Do any of you die hard Sonic fans recognise the tune Eggman sang to and which Sonic/ Disney voice actor sang it? The song comes from the Disney film **_**The Three Musketeers**_**, I had to listen to it over and over to make sure I heard it right, But it's the same theme tune, ( hint, hint..)**

**Next Chapt soon, please R+R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh thank-you !!**

**This is why we write stories... so people can enjoy them.**

**Enjoy !!**

Chapter Two . 

**Main Railway Line**

Everything blurred before him, all he could hear was the slapping of his feet against the ground, the frantic beating of his heart against his ribs. Sonic had his head down, his green eyes looking for the train.

A shadow loomed overhead. Stopping, Sonic shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. His eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a thin line at the appearance of the person in the hovercraft.

" Well,_hell-loo _! Fancy seeing you here, warthog. Come to save the day have we?" Eggman chuckled, " Too bad for you, Naminé's train has been _diverted _to another line. Things could get messy, if my worker-bots haven't finished it." He grinned, white teeth gleaming. " And we don't want that, do we?"

" Where's the train, Eggman ?! "

Eggman looked confused, " What train? There's hundreds of them? OH! You mean Naminé's train ? Well, you see, Naminé boarded one of my trains by accident. Now, my trains are powered by something I call _Presto Cores _, they come in three very pretty colours-- green, yellow and red-- Once I give the command, my robot driver will detonate the _Cores_, when he does that, each detonation will be followed by a short burst of speed. If all three _Cores_ are blown, the whole train explodes!!" He laughed madly, causing the hovercraft to wobble.

Sonic was horrified, " Y-you're crazy! All this because you didn't become Mayor!"

" No, moron! Naminé has something that she stole from me, it belongs to me, my family.. no one else! Once I have it back, I can finally build an army of ultimate robots with all the powers of the ultimate life-form. No one will get in my way, not even you, you spiky trouble making teenager!! HA HA HAAA !"

Sonic folded his arms as he tried to understand, " So..you want her power, that she stole from you ?" He shook his head," I don't have time for this! See you, Eggy!" He revved up and shot off, going over the hills towards the new line, in a blue streak of light.

Eggman watched him go, a slight smile in place. Pressing a button, he heard a beep on the other end and said, " Begin firing, now." He pressed another button, there came an almighty roar and something fast, sleek and deadly with red eyes appeared below him. Eggman looked down at the new arrival, " You know what must be done. In order for you to be complete, we need the girl. Bring her to me, you can do whatever you want with everyone else, but the girl must be unharmed. Understand?"

The creature bowed and disappeared in a streak of dark light, much like Sonic had done. Eggman sat back in his seat, and started to hum his favourite song again.

Sonic panted with each step he took, the pain in his leg was slowing him down but he pushed on. He noticed a small light on the horizon, blinked, then dived sideways out of the way as Eggman's Boulder Mechs opened fire at him. He rolled, got back to his feet and let loose with a series of homing attacks.

He was concentrating so hard on not getting beaten, that he didn't see Eggman's new toy pass him a top speed, although he did feel a small breeze and hear a faint sonic boom. He heard a _loud_ sonic boom and saw the green smoke coming from over the hilltops.

_I gotta stop the train! _" Get outta my way, 'Bot heads !!"

He zigged-zagged around the robots to continue the chase. He rounded the corner a saw that the path dipped under the track, then corkscrewed over it, to run parallel alongside. He groaned, rubbing his sore leg and took off again. As he got closer, he could make out the faint cries of those on board, as soon as they saw him, the air exploded with their pleas for help.

" Sonic! Help us! B-Before he comes b-back!!"

"Help! Stop the train, I wanna get off!!"

" Somebody stop this thing ! Sonic? Sonic help!!"

" Hold on!" He shouted back. If he could just get a hold of the ladder at the end of the cart, he could pull himself up and climb over the roofs, to the drivers cab. He made a grab for the back, gritting his teeth, his fingers curled around the metal... " Hold--"

The second _Core_ went off !!

Sonic yelled as he lost his footing, his feet shot out behind him as the train dragged him along the line. Groaning, he lowered his feet gently onto the track and quickly picked up the pace of the train. His eyes stung from the yellow smoke, so much, that he didn't see the fist lash out to strike him in the chin.

" UUggghh!!" His feet slipped again,Sonic let go of the train to fall onto the ground. He lifted his head, eyes watering and made out a fuzzy shape that looked almost identical to him, but with red eyes._ It can't be.. you died! We all saw you die!!_ "Shadow ? Is it you ?"

" _My master awaits. So long , Sonic the Hedgehog_."

" N-no, wait..Shadow, wait!" His knees finally buckled as he tried to stand. He watched as the other rose into the sky, _Shadow can fly? I didn't know that._He ducked his head as another bomb went off, " The train ! Naminé!!" He scrambled to his feet, jogged down the hill to find.. " NNOOO!!" Blinking the red smoke from his eyes, Sonic looked at the wreckage of the train, he sank to his knees and pounded the grass with his fists, " Damn you , Eggman!!"

Choking back a sob, the blue hedgehog faintly heard the sound of metal stomping on dirt, _Good_, he thought, _one of Eggface's Mechs. I can take my anger out on them._

_" Sonic the Hedgehog. I will assist."_

Sonic looked up, mouth hanging slightly open. It was one of Eggman's robots , alright. But it was the last one he expected to meet, " O-Omega! What the heck are _you_ doing here?" He slowly got to his feet.

_" Designated time is now. Initiating mission: Sonic Support."_ The robot walked to the train--or what was left of it-- and lifted part of the smashed cart. There came a deep bleeping from his chest and then he said, " _Scan complete. Six life signs detected. Four of them are weak. I will hold the car up for you to save them_."

Sonic shook himself awake, " Oh, r-right. Thanks, pal."

Omega lowered the side of the train, he stepped back and walked to Sonic's side. Sonic was kneeling over a middle- aged woman, cooing softly at her as she tried to speak. She grabbed his hand and pushed a faded photograph into his palm, she opened her mouth but could only gurgle. Her body spasmed and then went still. Sonic stepped back,lowering his head, clutching the picture.

" I wasn't quick enough, " The hedgehog murmured.

"_ Emergency Services have been called. Confirmed." _Omega looked at the picture in Sonic's hand,_" Her body is not with the others. Eggman has teleported her to a different location. I have failed."_

Sonic looked at the photo with a wrinkled brow, " Hang on... I know her. I've met -- Naminé ?-- before."

"_ Explain_."

" It was months ago. I was chilling by the beach, when the sky lit up. I looked up and saw Shadow screaming back down to the surface like a shooting star." He sighed and shook his head. " I don't know what G.U.N had ordered him to do up there, and frankly I don't want to. Shadow splashed down into the sea, causing a huge tidal wave," He found a small boulder and sat on it.

"_ Go on_."

" Instead of getting soaked, a young girl opened an umbrella and shielded me from the water, it was Naminé, she was with her nanny-- that woman with the flowery bag over there-- they were on a day trip ,or something. Anyway.. they waited with me as Shadow drifted in with the tide. Naminé helped me bring him to shore and then she started doing CPR, which I thought was pointless due to the fact Shadow is--_was_-- immortal. Shadow woke up and whispered something to Naminé, I didn't hear what it was but I'm guessing that when her troubles started. I took Shadow home so he could recover and then we had all that trouble Celosia, that cost Shadow his life--_again_."

" _But Shadow lives on. Rumour has it at the time of his death Shadow gave some of his powers to Naminé. He knew his fate with Celosia was sealed.He found me and gave me a time and place in the future to meet you. I believe he also confided in Eggman's relative--Glorianna. She has detailed files on all of you and a being she has dubbed :_ The White Phoenix." He bleeped, " _But someone a few days ago broke into her computer and copied the files."_

" Betcha it was Eggman who broke into her files." Sonic scratched his head. " Well, I'm confused but I'm sure it will become clearer in time. Now this _White Phoenix _thing, I know nothing about, it sounds odd to me." He pocketed the photo in his back quills, his ears pricked up as he faintly heard sirens. "Seeing as the emergency services are on their way. I think we should pay Eggman a home visit. Are you in?"

Omega's arms disappeared to be replaced with an assortment of weapons, "_Before Shadow died he gave me an important job. I am Naminé's protector. It is my job to see that she is safe. I owe it to Shadow."_ Sonic grinned as he jumped from the boulder. " _Eggman outdid himself when he made me. Now he will wish that he had never created me_._ I shall assist."_

"Cool. So we think Eggman has taken Naminé. Is there a hidden base anywhere near here, Omega?"

_" Checking." _The robot beeped, he clicked inside and said_," Confirmed. Eggman has a base in the dark pits of the volcano north of here."_

Seeing the white and red trucks approaching fast, Sonic adjusted his shoes and pushed back his quills. " Okay, big guy. What's this monster of a volcano called?"

Omega pointed over the hills to where the sky was dark and thunder boomed overhead, _" It is the unstable volcano called __Fittaburst."_

Sonic shook his head as he and Omega dashed across the countryside,_Fittaburst? What kind of stupid name is that !?_ He heard thunder crashing and looked down at his neat fur and streamlined quills. _I am gonna get soaked, I hate rain!_

**I know it was short, I had alot of stuff in this chapter but thought it might be suitable for later chapters so I cut most of it out.**

**Next chapter soon!**

**And I'm sorry for those who don't like Shadow, this is a fic partly about him.**

**Please R+R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh no! Oh please don't grumble. I said this story and this volume is **_partly _**about Shadow.**

**Yes, I'm using the character of Naminé from **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**, but my own version.( She's mixed with Rei Ayanami from **_**Neon Genesis**_**. I love that TV show! Kingdom Hearts too!)**

**Film reference?( Stratches head, then screams as hair is now covered in sticky sparkles.) Weelll, I did watch**_** Back To the Future 3 **_**a few days before I drafted chapt 2, is that it? Otherwise I'm stumped.**

**Any hoo, enough from me. Enjoy chapter three!**

Chapter Three.

Sonic looked at his surroundings, wiping sweat from his brow. Dark skies, dark rocks and a dark shadow of a mountainous volcano. He rubbed his sore leg, the bandage stuck to his fur and made him cringe. He did not want to be here.

The hedgehog peered down one of two smoking holes, the heat from said hole was getting hotter and hotter.Sonic stepped backward right on top of the other one, he half expected the hole in front to cough up fire, but oh no, the hole he was standing on decided to spill it guts. Sonic yelped as his butt caught fire, shrieking, the hedgehog ran in circles, clutching his smoking backside.

" YEOW!! OOHH! Hot ,hot ,_HOT_!! Would you like it well done ,sir? OOHH-HHOO!!"

Omega transformed one arm into a water hose and quickly came to Sonic's aid. The hedgehog smiled gratefully as the cool water soothed his scorched tail.

" Oohh, thanks,Omega. You're a life saver." Sonic looked at the volcano, _I take it back, _he thought, _Fittaburst is fit to burst._ " Ok, Omega, how do we get in?"

_"There is an underground passage leading to the heart of the volcano." _The ground shook under their feet. " _Fittaburst is ready to go at any time. We must hurry_."

" I hear that. I think we should split up, Omega. We can cover more ground that way and_ if _Eggman does send out a welcome party, they'll have more than one target to fire on."

"_ Understood. Take this ear device so we can keep in contact_." A tray shot out of his middle, Omega carefully picked up a black earphone and placed it in Sonic's hand." _Before he died Shadow gave this to me. Said it would help you_."

" From...Shadow...Huh, he must really care about this Naminé chick. To give her his powers and risk it all to venture into this hell hole."

"_Indeed. Good luck Sonic the Hedgehog. I will keep the robots busy up here while you make your way into the heart of Fittaburst_." Omega turned and stomped away, his arms already changing into large cannons.

Sonic placed the device in his ear as he watched Omega go, he jumped out of his skin when Shadow's voice came through, loud and clear,"_ Sonic, if you're listening to this then my worst fears have come to pass. Doctor Eggman's base is at the flaming center of the volcano. Now listen faker, here's the quickest way inside..._" As Sonic listened to Shadow's instructions, a big grin started to appear on his face.

----------------------------

**Eggman's base inside Fittaburst.**

"Now , now child," Eggman paced around the table with his hands behind his back. He peered over the rim of his dark glasses at the girl strapped there, his pale grey eyes narrowed. " All I want is to help you,_ dear_. If you could just tell me the secret, what did Shadow say to you?"

Naminé whimpered and turned her head away, a tear ran into her icy blue hair.

" Oh don't give me crocodile, training bra. I know you don't want him in there anymore, I've seen the files and seen the pictures. Give me your power!" He stepped closer but stopped in midstride as the console beside him beeped. " Oh-ho! News from the North. Eggman here,"

_"Sir, we've located the daughter of the fox. She is training with the monk known as The Master at the Moon Temple. The Roboticizer is powered up and ready to be tested."_

Eggman wobbled with glee," Eggscellent! Begin storming the Temple, Roboticize all captured monks. I want the Android unharmed, I need her to find out what I'm doing wrong, my next Android must be flawless if I have any chance of finishing off Sonic the Hedgehog."

Naminé whimpered again and struggled limpy against her bonds. Eggman grinned at her and pressed a button, the door opened and a Shadow Android walked in. Naminé's eyes widened to the sizes of small plates, she wanted to shift to the other side of the table but Eggman held her by her wrists.

The Shadow Android stepped closer , his metal hand hovered above a black switch.

" Now , child.. about that power..."

Naminé's screams were drowned out by his laughter as the room was filled with light.

---------------------------------------------------

Sonic made his way along the narrow ledge, he chanced a look down and regretted it at once. " Aaww man , Shads, this is your dumbest idea yet." If Shadow was right, there was a secret panel just about.._ Ah! There we go!_ He ducked inside quickly before the panel slid shut again. " Okay, Sonic is in the building. Where to Shadow?"

" _Listen, Sonic, there should be some cables above you. Follow the fat blue ones to the prison cells. If the Doctor has captured Naminé, that is where you'll find her, it's only a matter of time before he tries to free her of my power, you must not let that happen. Please, Sonic..._" Sonic stopped crawling and sat back on his hunches. Shadow sounded genuinely sad, which surprised him. " _I beg you, you must help her_."

Nodding, he carried on crawling along, following the blue cables as a guide in the ever growing darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------

Eggman walked along the corridor in a huff, in his hand he carried a picture done by Naminé. His Sliver Shadow Android calmly strolled next to him, bleeping every-so-often.

" I don't understand what went wrong, it's not that hard to extract power from a battery, I've done it thousands of times before." He held up the drawing and squinted at it, " There must be a code embedded in these drawings...AAGGHH!! I have no time for this, Shadow Android ready the engines, I fear Fittaburst is ready to blow."

His creation nodded, " _Of course, Master_."

High above, Sonic peeked through the grating. He blinked as Eggman's new toy walked under him, and Eggman throw the paper onto the floor in disgust. " Whoa, geez old man! A Shadow Android that has been completed, no wonder Eggman has been busy..." Seeing the coast was clear, he jumped down, as his feet touched the floor the area shook, _One of three things. A- Fittaburst has burst, B- We've lifted off , and my favourite, C-Eggman had too many eggs for lunch ._ He touched his ear, " Omega? Can you hear me ,dude?"

There came a lot of static, and then--_ "Eggman has lifted off. I am sorry Sonic the Hedgehog I can no longer assist you. I will take care of any ramaining robots on the ground. Good luck."_

" Hey, don't be sorry. We did good. Now you kick their metal butts while I deal with ol' Lard-belly. Once your done, go into hiding..urm, find Rouge the Bat, I'm sure she'll help you."

_" Understood. Goodbye Sonic."_

Sonic dropped the earpiece and stamped on it. He bent down and picked up the drawing,a rainbow that didn't meet the ground but curved upward. He frowned at it, trying to work it out. Shrugging, he folded it up and put it in his back quills. Running towards the prison cells Sonic past an opened door and poked his head in, he grinned, _Ooohh, lookie here!_ He stepped into the room, and came out five minutes later, dusting his hands and whistling,_ Well, if it says " DANGER DO NO TOUCH!!" You just have to, what a silly place to put live wires and power cores..._ Laughing, he kicked down the steel doors of the holding cells.

" Ta--da!! The hedgehog's here!" Nothing. He started walking along the rows of empty cells,_ I don't like this, not one bit_, " Hell-lloo! Naminé?" He took out the folded picture ,looked at it again and stopped suddenly infront of a very colourful cell. He smiled at the only person inside, " Naminé?"

Naminé jumped from her place on the floor, around her the area was littered with pictures. She tucked her tangled hair behind her ears as she blushed, nodding. Sonic held up the picture through the bars, she stood, walked over and smiled as she took it from him.

" We have to get you out of here. This ship's about to crash, c'mon!" He worked the lock and swung the door open, " Hurry, get your things!" Naminé didn't move, just stood there. Sonic tugged her hand, " C'mon ! Move!"

She tugged her hand free and started gathering her drawings, placing them in a plastic book, she put them in a back pack safely out of harm's way. Sonic tapped his foot then stopped. Naminé was frowning at him with her arms folded across her chest, her red eyes darkened, Sonic _knew_ that look , he swallowed.

" Urm... look, I'm sorry. But we have to leave, before Eggman comes back."

_That_ got her moving. Naminé put the back pack on and reached for his hand, Sonic led them to a nearby escape hatch. Straining to open it , he looked at her and realised that she was shivering with terror.

He dropped the handle," Listen, I know you're scared, but you gotta trust me." At her raised brows , he grinned. " Why? Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm 15 years old, the fastest thing on two legs and Eggman's worst nightmare. That's why. You got a problem with that?"

Naminé smiled and shook her head as he smashed the hatch open , scooped her up into his arms and jumped. The sky around them lit up with fire, Sonic looked over his shoulder, _Boy. Talk about cutting it close._

He looked down and paled, _Uh-oh! _They had cleared the flaming Cruiser, but now they were heading for the boiling, orange river below. _Bad move! Bad,bad move!!_

Huddled to his chest, Naminé rumaged in her bag, she pulled out her book and wrapped her arms tightly around him as they dropped from the sky. She whimpered softly and looked up at Sonic who smiled sadly.

" I'm sorry,Naminé." He whispered as Fittaburst expolded around them, bathing them in a golden light and incredible heat. To Sonic,a very familiar light and heat. He looked down at her, her eyes were shining bright, " I didn't think you could, but... If you think you can, " He winked, " Go for it!"

Naminé concentrated hard as they reached the larva below, she gritted her teeth and held onto her book as though her life depended on it. Sonic shut his eyes and prayed as they were sucked into the heat and brightness...

**Nah-nah, nnaahh ( Laughs and blows raspsberry.)**

**Ah, a cliffhanger. Love it or lump it.**

**Now, at the start of this fic, I asked you if any of you knew the song that Eggman sang and the name of the voice actor. Well, the song is the same theme from the old Sonic cartoon, **_**Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog.**_** And the voice actor is Jim Cummings, who did Robotnik in SATam. **

**Happy New Year everybody!!**

**More soon. Please R+R if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know what I'm doing wrong!**

**It seems every time I put up a story, people loose interest. But I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review.**

**I guess my stories are kinda long, but I feel if a story is worth telling, it should be told right.**

**Anyway,( Sniffs.) Here's chapter four, enjoy!!**

Chapter Four. 

The Doctor's Cruiser crashed landed into the mountains near the monster volcano, Fittaburst. The rocks shone with bright yellows and oranges, the sides of the volcano vanished under a vast river of molten larva as Fittaburst finally burst.

On the hills over looking the crash site, a pair of dirty red trainers attatched to a pair of slightly burned and bruised legs walked away, down the other side to stop at cluster of boulders. Green eyes studied the girl sitting on the largest rock, who was wiping away tears.

" I can't believe you did that...Y-You used Chaos Control..._You _save us.."

Naminé looked up and nodded.

Sonic sat next to her and chuckled like a dope, " Has it happened before?" A nod. " You _do_ have his power afterall. We better get you someplace safe, we'll head for Mystic Ruins. I have friends there, Tails and Amy."

A drawing was shoved under his nose, A crude picture of an orange stick person with two thin traingles sticking out of their bottom, next to them was another pink stick person with a big red triangle body. Sonic took one look and let out a bark like laugh.

" Yeah, that's Amy and Tails. You got Amy just right." He held onto his sides as he giggled. Naminé shoved another picture under his nose, this one was of a red number eight wearing an orange bow tie on black stick legs. " Oh, is that Eggman?" A nod again, Sonic bit his lip but couldn't hold it in. He fell off the rock, rolling around, laughing his head off. " Yeah, _that's _Eggman!!"

Naminé giggled a little as she tucked the book back into her bag, she rubbed her arms lightly as the wind kicked in, the thin fabric of her shirt was doing a poor job of keeping her warm. Sonic climbed back up , sat behind her and rubbed her arms, warming her body with his.

" Must keep you safe. Shadow's life depends on it. Can't let you get sick now, can we?"

Naminé shivered with cold, her eyes grew heavy. She leaned back, her head rested nicely in the crook of Sonic's neck. The blue hedgehog continued to rub her back and arms as he pulled back the cuff of his burned glove and pressed the homing beacon bracelet Amy nagged him into wearing.

The was a long time, but finally, Sonic made out the roar of a familiar plane engine. He waved the red _Tornado_ down and helped Tails put the sleeping Naminé in the spare seat. Sonic himself, stood on the wing, arms folded. Tails kicked the plane into gear and they took off, heading back home.

Once in the air, Naminé stirred from her light slumber. She looked out the side of the plane and blinked. Taking the book from her bag, she flipped through the pages until she found him.

_The White __Phoenix_ studied her from his place on the rocks, his fur glowed in the now, shimmering moonlight, his eyes lit up and his mouth opened. His whispered words drifted to her ears and she fell into a deep sleep. _The White Phoenix_ watched the little plane vanish a sad smile in place, the winds kicked up again and turned his body into a fine dust, the pieces drifted off up into space where they would wait...until they were awakened by a rose and once again whole.

-----------------------

**Four Days Later...**

Tails sat on his own, many computer screens showing different drawings stared back at him. He yawned loudly, scratching his chin. Since Sonic's return, _he _had been up nearly every night trying to figure out the code embedded in the drawings. So far, nothing.

Amy walked in, tugging behind her a bath robed covered, squeaky- clean Naminé . In the four days, the two girls had become close friends. Today was the big day, for Naminé anyway, Amy was going to do her hair.

" Now, take a seat and have a nose. " Amy pushed some magazines infront of her. The pink hedgehog frowned and turned to Tails. " Well, where is he?"

" Huh? Who?"

She stamped her foot, " Don't give me that crap ! It's bad enough he missed Knuckles leaving. He finally gets home and he vanishes again. Where. Is. HE!!??"

Tails was about to answer when his earphone went off, " Hello? Yes this is he, how can I help you?" He shut down the screens and replaced them with screens bearing the words: _TECHO GEEK--_24 HRS I.T. HELP, NONSTOP! " Yes, sir? Sir? SIR?"

" Try _Miss _or_ Ma'am_." Suggested Amy with a sly smile.

"Oh, okay...Miss, what seems to be the problem? Uh-huh, yeah..." Tails gave her a thumbs up as a thankyou.

Amy looked over Naminé's shoulder, "Ooh look, Namine, that's Soleanna- The City of Water. Sonic won't take me there, he's scared stiff of H2O, but likes the beach. He's weird." She shook her head, puzzled. Naminé turned the page, and her cheeks reddened, she stabbed at the page and smiled at Amy. " Who's that? That's Princess Elise,we've never met her but we've heard she's very nice." She noticed Naminé's smile had grown, " Is that the one ? Are you sure?" A shy nod. " Right then, let me get my kit and then _chop-chop_!!" She made scissors with her fingers and snapped them next to her head. Naminé giggled softly.

" She's a nice kid," said Tails as she passed him.

She sighed, " Yeah. Now, back to the topic of the missing Sonic.."

" I sent him on an errand this morning, if you must know. I got an important e-mail, and they asked for Sonic. He should be leaving the Outskirts--" He checked his watch,"-- about now, I reckon."

" The Outskirts?"

" Yep. The Outskirts."

" Important?"

" Very."

" Really?"

"Amy, I'm not doing this dance with you. Help Naminé finish dressing and get your kit. If you hurry, you might be finished by the time Sonic gets back."

She clapped her hands, " Brilliant! I know just the thing Naminé can wear, her mother sent a lot of her stuff over here after you sent the Mayor that letter thingy,"

" It's called an e-mail, Amy."

"Whatever. Oh this is gonna be fun!"

Tails watched her dance out of the room and then banged his head against the computer screen repeatedly. Naminé stared at him, shaking her head in bemusement.

------------------------

**Outskirts-- Robotnik Manor. ( Yep, you read right, Robotnik Manor.)**

Sonic sipped from his OJ, across him sat Glorianna Robotnik. True, she was related to Eggman but Glory was a good egg, Sonic had said so. She and her group of fellow brainiacs helped those if they asked.

The hedgehog tapped his fingers on the table, stopping when Glory glared at him. He sighed, " You asked me here, and I'm here aren't I ? What's so bloody important?"

"Naminé's pictures hold the key to saving Shadow. We've scanned them and found the code." Smiling, she held up a long postal tube." We'll keep the original drawnings here, incase Ivo tries to steal them."

Sonic brightened, " You did it? You smart-arse, you did it?!" He clapped his hands, laughing." Oohh boy! Naminé's gonna be so pleased!"

" Yes. Don't celebrate just yet,Sonic," she handed him a stack of polaroids and a spy-glass." See this section here," she pointed to the second photo.

" Uh-huh."

"Well, it's a rainbow that doesn't meet the ground. Seven colours, seven Emeralds... did you know that scientists have started calling The Chaos Emeralds_ Angel Gems_, because they perform miracles?"

" No, I didn't."_ Angel Gems?_ " Is that bad?"

A shake of the head, " I don't think so, at least not yet. We need to take things slowly with Naminé now, any rushing at this stage could leave serious damage to Shadow's memories, they could become more shattered than ever. Naminé _has _been wearing Shadow's necklace, hasn't she?"

Sonic nodded, " Yep. Amy had her friendship boxes with her when I got back. As soon as Naminé put it on, she became a different person."

Glory took a moment and rested her chin on her hand, " The half of Shadow that lives in Naminé knew it was his and began the merge,it shouldn't be long now. Naminé will be just like a normal teenager, smiling, laughing _and _talking."

"Talking?" A grin appeared on his face, " A talking Naimné, I can't wait for that. You got a time-table for when this will be going down?"

She nodded at the photos, " All we know is that The Emeralds play a key role, the never touching rainbow and the key words, of course."

" Which are?" Pressed Sonic.

" I thought it was obvious, " At Sonic's blank expression, she sighed with a roll of her eyes, " Angels in flight."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sonic felt a coldness sweep over his body. He grabbed the side of his head as his vision blurred, falling from his seat, Sonic blacked out before he landed on the carpet below...

------------

_He awoke on a white bedspread. Groaning, Sonic gingerly sat up and looked around. He was in a white room._

_Getting to his feet, the blue hedgehog decided to have a nose around. He stuck out like a sore thumb, but didn't care. He was here for a reason,and he had to find out what._

_A noise, quiet as a mouse, made him jump and turn. Sitting at a small dresser, was Naminé, her hands were moving quickly over a blank page. She looked up suddenly, her eyes met his,via the mirror, and they widened. They dropped to the page, then back up, Naminé held up the drawning for him to see-- It was a crude picture of Sonic himself standing next to a big gemstone. A green one._

The Master Emerald... But what's that above it, a white tail of something? _He stepped forward, only to be knocked back by a purple forcefield, _What the heck was-- Sh-Shadow!?

_A white and brown hedgehog, resembling Shadow, stood between him and Naminé.They shook their head and pointed to something behind Sonic. He turned and saw a half-finished mural, recognizing it from Glory's photos, Sonic narrowed his eyes at the top left corner-- a big grey moon with a bushy grey moustache stared back at him._

That's the...The Ark..._ He turned back, the white hedgehog smiled at him with a nod. There was a rumble of thunder, Naminé whimpered, looked out the window holding her head. Sonic looked out too, and saw the seven Chaos Emeralds soar past. He remembered this storm, Knuckles had been worried because The Master Emerald had started glowing for some reason.Sonic now knew what that reason was--Naminé._

_Naminé looked at Sonic, via the mirror again, an apologetic expression on her pretty face. A single tear ran onto her cheek as she mouthed,_ "Angels in flight."

_Once more, Sonic felt his body grow cold. His eyes grew heavy as he fell backwards, falling through the white carpet into the darkness..._

_---------------------_

Sonic regained consciousness on Glory's kitchen floor. Glory was kneeling over him, eyes filled with worry. He groaned and rubbed his head, " Oohh, what hit me?"

" Sonic? Oh thank goodness! I thought... never mind what I thought. What happened?"

Slowly he sat up, " A vision..about Naminé and- and a white hedgehog..."

" White hedge... _The White Phoenix_..? You saw him, he's real? " She helped him up. Sonic started packing his backpack, " I..don't believe it... he's real..._really _real." She sat down with a bump, smoothing her curls from her face. " Did you see anything else?"

Sonic thought for a second, then nodded," _The Phoenix_ pointed to The Ark...I _think_ that's where Shadow is. But how do we get up there? Tails hasn't built a spaceship in ages, do you have any ideas?"

Glory grinned sneakly at him, " Actually... I have."

**Gosh, that was a long one!**

**I think I was right to save the dream bit for later chapters .**

**Please R+R if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any Sonic/Sega characters.**

**I don't own any character from Kingdom Hearts or Neon Genesis or other series.**

**The only character I own is Glorianna Robotnik, so there!**

**Enjoy on me folks!!**

Chapter Five .

**Outskirts-- Robotnik Manor.**

Sonic zipped up his backpack carefully. He stepped onto the front steps, and reached into his quills for his earphones.The front door opened and Glory tapped his shoulder.

" Hello?"

" You got the tube ,right?"

He nodded, " Yup. Don't look so worried Glory, I'll get this to Tails ASAP. Do your girls think the project will be ready in time?"

Tossing back her chocolate curls, Glory raised her brows at him. " My _girls_ are the best, hedgehog. If Ivo thinks he can have the stars before me, he is greatly mistaken. We will inform G.U.N of his unauthorized launch, and get permission for _our_ own launch, that I promise."

Sonic sighed deeply, " Hard to believe that Shadow is up there.."

" But believe it ,we must. Now , I want you to go straight home, understand? No dilly-dallying, young man, straight home."

He couldn't believe his ears, " _What _!? "

" You heard me."

" Geez! Yes mama, straight home like a good boy._ Do not pass go, do not collect 200 credits_." He placed the earphones in, turned up the volume to its loudest, revved up and shot out the gates like a blue bullet.

Glory shrieked and held down the hem of her nightshirt,_ Oohh,that hedgehog!!_

------------------------

Sonic dashed along the highway, zig-zagging between the cars and other vehicles. An elderly man rolled down his window and shouted at him because of his loud music .His wife slumped in her seat, covering her eyes in embarassment. As he drove away, Sonic gave him the V-fingered ( rude) salute behind his back.

"Jealous." He muttered, before turning the music up even louder! He smiled, " Here we go!"

_Did you ever get the feeling you were born to lose  
Smacked in the face with a silver spoon  
Skinny doll gimme your magazine queen  
Just spread your legs for the silver screen  
From the bedroom baby to the city a' light  
You look pretty good but you're not so bright__  
_

He jumped onto the back of a pick-up.A smile on his face as he danced, moonwalking, body- bopping amongst the straw there, waving at the children in the next car. He picked up a pitch fork and played along with the guitarist of the band.

Flashin' your stash ain't nothin' new  
I'm gonna get ya my pretty:your little dog too  
Make me rich, your doctor said  
And if you ever break down i'll cut you up again  
On the bedroom wall the stars look bright  
But they don't belong in the city a' light

The hedgehog jumped from the truck onto the roof of a passing car.He crouched, started rolling on the spot, and- at the height of his speed- rolled off in a shimmering blue ball. Soon as he was at a safe distance, Sonic uncurled and ran to his heart's content.

_  
Get on your feet boys  
Rip it up, rip it up if your ever gonna make it!  
Get on your feet girls  
Rip it up, rip it up if your ever gonna make it!  
_

Seeing a large juggernant at the crossroads, Sonic grinned mischievously and put on an extra burst of speed. The driver, pulling out, widened his eyes at the fast approaching hedgehog, hurling abuse at him as Sonic dissappeared under the gap between the wheels of cab and trailer.

_Whoo!  
Get on your feet boys  
Rip it up, rip it up if your ever gonna make it!  
Get on your feet girls  
Rip it up, rip it up if your ever gonna make it!  
Rip it up, rip it up, rip it up, rip it up  
Rip it up, rip it up, rip it up_

Sonic screamed out the otherside, laughing, and headed along the highway, down the off-ramp to the City.

_Rip it up, rip it up, rip it up, rip it up  
Rip it up, rip it up, rip it up!!_

---------------------------

Tails looked up from his book at the sound of hedgehog feet. Sonic came through the door and tossed him the tube. He looked at it, cluelessly.

" Clear some wall space, little dude. Glory and her team got the mural finished."

"Really? This is it?" He rose from his place and fished in a drawer for some drawing pins. Sonic was already taking down his many blueprints, making space.

" Yeah. It tells us where Shadow is and how to get him back. Cool, huh?"

" I guess." Grabbing one end, the fox flew up, unfolding the wall-length mural and attatched it to the wall, " Naminé really drew _all _this !? No wonder she doesn't talk much. If I had all this in my head, I'd be quiet with madness too, that's for sure."

Sonic grinned, " Good news then, it's not for long. Glory says as soon as Shadow leaves Naminé's body, she'll be a normal teenager like the rest of us. She'll be smiling, joking, laughing and, check this out, even talking!"

"Talking? Golly, that does sound cool."

The two friends stepped back to admire it.

" Whoa! That's... _big_.." came Amy's voice from the stairwell. The pink hedgehog was carrying a tray with sodas on it. Once it was safe on the table, she smiled at Sonic. "You're just in time!" She said cheerfully, walking back to the stairwell entrance.

" I...am..??" He looked over to Tails, the fox shrugged and helped himself to a soda.

" Yeah! Guys, say hello to the new Naminé!" Amy tugged on a lightly tanned arm, " Come on, Naminé. No need to be shy."

Naminé walked into the room with the cookie tin in hand. Sonic and Tails gaped at her, Tails suddenly squeaked and covered his eyes. Sonic tapped his bud's shoulder.

" Urm...why the hiding, kiddo?"

The fox peeked at him through his fingers, " She's not dressed!"

" 'Course she is, dopey. You know those strappy tops Amy wears when she goes jogging, what are they called ? Camisoles ? No... Tank tops, that's it! It's a longer one of them that's all." He hissed back, " And as a bonus, it's probably got hidden support, or something."

Tails nibbled his bottom lip in confusion, " Erm, Sonic, what's _hidden support _?"

Sonic laughed at his brother's innocence," I'll tel ya, when you're older."

Tails quietly went_ oh_ and joined Amy at the table, where she was doing the finishing touches to Naminé's hair. " Y-you look very pretty, Naminé." He whispered.

Naminé shyly nodded a thankyou and kissed his cheek.Tails blushed a bright red and hid his face behind his twin tails.

"There!" said Amy, looking proud." Stand up and let me have a look at you."

Naminé stood and slowly turned in a circle. Amy had done a brilliant job on her hair, instead of the tangled mane Eggman had left her with, Naminé now sported a straight jaw-line bob that was styled in sleek longer layers at the back, gathering at the base of her neck,between the tops her shoulderblades in a nice v-shape. Her fringe was cut delicately over one eye and held in place with a sliver hairslide.

Sonic sat down and sipped his soda,_ You know, _He thought,_ if Naminé's eye and hair colour were swapped. She'd be a dead ringer for Princess Elise._ His brow wrinkled in confusion,_ I don't know any Elise.. do I?_ Shaking his head, he continued to watch Amy as she continued to fuss over every last little detail of Naminé's appearance.

As with her hair, Amy had chosen a simple style of dress for Naminé. Naminé was wearing a plain, cotton tank-dress in pale ivory that stopped around mid-thigh. It was close fitting as Tails noticed, and showed off her flat stomach and young teenage...physique. Around her neck, drapped between her breast, Naminé wore a thick chained necklace ending in a large ruby pendent--Shadow's necklace.

Sonic found his voice, " You look... amazing! 100 babe!"

She smiled warmly and hugged him hard. As she sat down and slipped her feet into her light blue shoes,the sky grew dark and thunder suddenly rumbled outside, she whimpered and held her head. Tails moved over to the TV and switched it on.

_"...Scientists are baffled by the sudden change of weather in the last few hours.All over the globe, strange patterns have been appearing in the skies. Head Astronomers, including Sonic the Hedgehog's Uncle Charles, _( Sonic cheered.) _have been working nonstop to uncover the cause of these strange ocurrings. Eye wittnesses have already been flooding our offices with these drawings,"_ The screen was filled with a rough sketch of a white bird flying over a whole city. Another paper showed the moon blocked out by something smaller with a moustached middle--The Ark!The last picture was the clincher, somebody had drawn a dark sky with a rainbow zooming across it, never touching the ground._" We'll bring you more on this, as it develops. This is Mary from SSTV News." _The screen went blank, a blackout.

" Uh, g-guys..?" Amy, from her place by the window, pointed outside.

Sonic and Tails joined her and blinked in amazement. The cause of the rumbling was revealed to be the large, white bird from the TV _and _was heading straight for them, it swooped upward, flying over the wodden house. At the base of its body, the seven Chaos Emeralds followed making up its tail, a flying rainbow.There were flashes and bangs that rocked the workshop, Amy screamed and ducked down with Tails, Sonic looked over his shoulder, when he turned back towards them, his face was pale.

" Sonic?"

He swallowed, and pointed to the opened front door. The wind kept hitting it and the rain poured in. There were only _three _of them in the workshop the other two realized.

Naminé had gone.

**Oohh love it, love it!**

**Should've mentioned at start, story takes place after Sonic Next Gen game. Since the timelines in the Sonic Next Gen game were reset,Sonic and Co don't remember meeting Princess Elise. **

**Song is Rip it up by Jet, featured in TMNT movie**

**More soon,pinky promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again.**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 6. 

Naminé had gone.

The thought ran around his head like a minature hedgehog. Sonic pull himself up and managed to lean against the table, and there is was, staring him in the face. The bloody answer was staring him in the face.

The mural held the shattered memories of Shadow, as Glory had said before the storm, a puzzle that she and her team had spent the best part of three days chaining together. A story that Naminé had kept secret for months, and had just completed before Eggman had snatched her.

Scanning the wall from left to right, with lighting -fast eyes, Sonic reached the end and gulped loudly. In the distance, a bird called, screeching at the top of its lungs. The three of them covered their ears once more as the rain and thunder mixed with its cries.

Sonic pulled himself along the table, teeth chattering with cold. " I kn- know where's she's g-gone!" Battling the winds, Sonic made his way towards the door. "Tails!" He called back, " Get Glory on the phone, or send her an e-mail, tell her to get here, quick!"

" But the phones are out ! Computer too!"

" Well then, take _The Tornado_ and fly to her place,"

" In this weather? You've go to be joking, Sonic!" Screamed Amy over the continuing claps of thunder.

" Fine! Take the car, just try and get there ASAP."

"Sonic!?" Amy struggled to his side, she slipped and would've fallen if Sonic hadn't grabbed her.Pushing her sodden quills from her face, the girl hedgehog quickly hugged him.Though Sonic started to pull away, he stopped and found himself hugging her back. " Take care. I want you back safe.._all_ of you , Shadow included."

He pulled away and kissed her forehead with a soft smile, " I will. I'll find them and bring them back safe, I promise."

With a wave, Sonic braved the storm. Amy watched him go with a sad and empty heart. She looked at the mural with Tails, the fox gently tapped somewhere near the bottom, where a white hedgehog stood in the middle of a glowing ring in rainbow colours.He gave her a sad smile.

" Angels in flight," was all he said.

-------------------------

Naminé spotted Sonic as he left the house, the hedgehog rubbed his arms before heading off in the direction of the Great Forest. In the_ wrong _direction. From her hiding place under the wodden station of Mystic Ruins, she made out the ghostly_ Pheonix_ as it circled the rough seas, as though scearching for something...or someone.

_Me._ She thought, and clutched at the pendent. Closing her eyes, she thought about her mother and her room back home. All white and clean, covered in drawings, her drawnings.._his _shattered memories of Sonic, Amy and Tails, Eggman..and others from Shadow's life, all of it. _Shadow..._

Her eyes snapped opened, all misty and blank, her arms fell to her sides. Naminé walked as if in a trance, she knew in her heart of hearts where she heading...or at least, _Shadow_ knew where they were going.

She clambered over rocks, scraping her knees raw. Made her way past the entrance to Red Mountain and came to the wooden bridge that led to The Master Emerald shrine. Soaked through, her shoes made squelching sounds in the mud, her dress was now plastered to her skin, like her hair, damp and sticking to her head.

In her head, she heard Shadow's whisper, _Where fears and lies melt away.._With a deep breath, she gingerly placed a foot onto the bridge, it held, even though the winds were dangerous. Holding her arms out sideways for balance, Naminé carefully made her way across.

-----------------------

Sonic splashed muddy water up his legs as he raced along the dirt road leading to Red Mountain. _The picture from my vision, she showed it to me for a reason..Naminé, I'm so sorry!_

A bird called over head. Sonic yelped and covered his ears, _The Pheonix_ screamed again, swooping low for the attack. Sonic fell and watched as it soared by, heading towards The Master Emerald, where it hovered, waiting with The Chaos Emeralds circling its tail.

He jumped up and chased after the ghost bird. He made his way to the bridge, crossed it with ease and approaching the shrine, breathed a sigh of relief.

Naminé stood at the base of the shrine, still as stone. She turned around slowly to face him, her red eyes glimmering softly like rubies, water streaked down her face and body forming a big puddle at her feet. She lifted her chin, and spoke-- for the first time in ages, but in Shadow's voice,

"_Angels in flight.._"

Suddenly the area was bathe in green light as The Master Emerald glowed to it's brightest. Sonic shielded his eyes from the glow, Naminé calmly turned to face the shrine and made her way up the steps.

Reaching the gaint gemstone, she placed her hand tentatively on it's surface,The Chaos Emeralds--newly named Angels Gems-- lowered to spin around The Controller and Naminé. The young teenager groaned and wobbled, holding the side of her head. Sonic tried to get to her side, only to be knocked back by the same force-field from his vision. _Oh no, you don't!_ He hit the force-field again, bouncing off it to land on his butt.

" Naminé ! Naminé, you're gonna be fine. I'll save you, I promise!"

_Pheonix_ screamed again, The Angel Gems span around faster, creating a rainbow vortex. Naminé wobbled a second time, her legs nearly buckling. Sonic pounded on the shield, shouting her name. The pendent floated from its chain in front of her and Naminé glowed gold as a sliver mist rose from deep within her, a vague shape started forming, and upon clearing, became a very familiar shape indeed. Sonic had to shield his eyes again as _The Pheonix _desended and covered the ground with its light, taking Naminé...

---------------------

_The brightness faded and Naminé found herself back in her old room.Looking around , the room quickly disappeared in a white mist, to be replaced with just whiteness. She blinked and held onto the pendent tightly._

_"Naminé..?"_

_She turned and came face to face with the apparition of _The Pheonix _himself, or half of him..anyway. Her eyes widened to ruby pools at the sight of the white and brown hedgehog._

_" It's okay. It's just the final stages of the merge." A large cloud hovered above them, in the shape of a bird, " Huh,looks like my other half has joined us too. See, the thing is Naminé, when I died--for a little while-- I was _reborn _like a pheonix. I used my powers to destroy the fire-snake from hell, and split myself into two entites: Half I transfered into you, which now must find a new home, a home that cannot be destroyed by Eggman,to keep you safe. And half that went back to the place I was created," Naminé weakly pointed upward, he nodded. " Yes, that's right. I was born on The Ark. _The Phoenix_, as it dubbed, is my way of coming back to this planet without being detected by certain persons, and to oversee the merge now that the threat is gone."_

_The bird screeched above them, Naminé worried her bottom lip between her teeth. The walls around them started to crack, she leaned forward to grasp his hands. Shadow's ghost looked up and was shocked to see tears in her eyes._

_" It's going to be okay, Naminé. Sonic will looked after you, just like you did me. You're going to be normal... whole again, just like me...one day..."_

_A big crack formed between them, the ground trembled causing Naminé to lose her footing. She squeaked and held onto Shadow, the ghostly hedgehog looked around, the link was beginning to collaspe. Beneath Naminé's feet, the stone floor of the shrine appeared, she was being pulled back to Mystic Ruins. Shadow dropped her hands with a sad smile,she opened her mouth to speak, but he sshhed her,_

_" Don't be scared. Remember, I'm always with you..." He pulled out a scrapbook from no where- because he could- and handed it to her, she quickly drew on it before handing it back. He looked down and blinked, a slight pinkness to his cheeks._

_Naminé had drawn the both of them, standing side by side in the whiteness. A small heart floated above her head and a gold arrow pointed to Shadow, in the picture she was smiling. He knew at once what she trying to say, that she cared._

_He looked at it sadly, " I wish I could return the feeling, but.. I think my heart belongs to another..."_

_She nodded in understanding, looked at the floor for a second and then, because she cared, timidly blew him a kiss. _The Pheonix _started singing a haunted melody,which echoed around them, boucning off the walls.To both of them, it felt familiar._

Ahh...  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)

_As they separated, Naminé's drawnings rained down on them, turning into glowing fireflies as they hit the floor. Both Naminé and Shadow looked around in wonderment._

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

_Naminé reached out to him, tears marking her face, she wasn't ready, not yet, to give him up. Shadow, on his side of the chasm, slowly faded away, calling her name and promising that they would see eachother again._

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me

_Shadow, in the brightness, added an extra feature to the drawing. He folded it up into a bird shape, blew on it and watched as it took flight, navigating through the mini comets untill it reached Naminé._

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole  
and nothing is broken...

_Naminé unfolded it , blushed and looked up. Shadow had added a heart above his head, with a golden arrow pointing at her-- he cared too, only if it was a little bit. But it was enough._

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

_Naminé sighed softly, her body relaxing as she felt the last trace of Shadow leave her body, and gave herself over to the merge. _The Pheonix _watched over them both, its song echoing around them, keeping them safe until it was over._

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...  
(Wonk uoy naht noiceffa erom deen I)

----------------------------------------

Sonic muffled a startled cry when he saw the soul and heart part of Shadow, that was safe inside Naminé, grow out of her body and breathe in the air for the first time since being sealed away. The ghost looked down at Naminé with a gentle smile.He patted her on the head, his misty fingers going through her like ice. She reached up to touch him, but he pulled away, shaking his head sadly.

Shadow's ghost spread his arms wide, slivery threads that was his lifeforce, dove into the pendent. The full impact of the merge, knocked Naminé to the ground, she fell hard onto the stone of the Altar. Sonic, from his place behind the shield, watched in awe as _The Pheonix_ rose into the skies, taking The Chaos Emeralds with it, it parted the grey storm clouds with ease. The white comet burst forth, showering the shrine with golden sparkles, flying into the darkness of space, to The Ark.

Sonic gently touched the air, finding the force-field gone, he ran up the steps and knelt at Naminé's side.

" Naminé? Naminé? " He lifted her to a sitting position, cradling her head against his chest, she was freezing! " Naminé? Please, speak to me!" He shook her shoulders, " Naminé?"

She softly groaned, scruching up her eyes, holding onto the pendent. Sonic looked down and saw the pendent's last glow, as Shadow's soul settled into his new home.

" The merge is complete. Shadow is safe now, and Naminé..." Something light touched his cheek. A hand, a girl's hand.

Naminé looked up at him, her red eyes clear and free from the fire within. She pushed her short hair from her face with a smile, and then came the softest sound Sonic had ever heard,

" ...M-Mister Sonic?..."

Sonic blinked at her, then his face broke into a big grin. Laughing, he hugged her hard, then sat back to ruffle her hair and to wipe her tears away.

The shattered memories of Shadow, now that they were safe, had a home and the time they needed to fall into place, to be ready to join with Shadow's body, if --when they found it. Thanks to Shadow's Chaos powers and that he chose Naminé, because of her pure and unbreakable heart, to protect him. The pendent was now, like Naminé's heart, unbreakable, no one would be able to break it, not even Eggman.

Sonic pulled back and tapped the end of her nose playfully. " It's over, Naminé."

She nodded shyly, and handed him the pendent, "...You s-saved me, Mister Sonic. Now, p-please...save Sh-Shadow..."

" Don't worry. We will, I promise."

Naminé quickly hugged him again, nuzzling into the warm fur of his neck. She pulled away with a soft smile, " I know you will."

Upon spying Tails, Amy and a black unmarked jeep at the front of the Altar, Sonic placed one of Naminé's arms around his neck and hauled her to her feet. Together, they took shaky steps towards the others and headed for home.

**Song is My Sanctuary (end version) from Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Please R+R**

**Catch you on the flip side! (The end is near! Sigh. )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big "thank you" to all of you who have been with me till the end.**

**And yet... here we are, at "the end". ( Sobs, it's not fair!!)**

**Any- hoo, enjoy you guys!!**

Chapter 7 .

The sky was blue and calm, the green grass around the station ruffled with the faint breeze. The two black limousines, flying red flags with a golden _R_, glittered in the sunlight.

A grey speck appeared on the horizon, upon getting bigger, it became a sleak, express train. It pulled up at the platform and the doors hissed opened, a pair of tanned legs followed by a pair clad in a navy suit exited the train. Glory stood with a couple of her female bodyguards in matching brown suits, ready to greet their guests. Next to Glory,with his surprise for his nephew safe in his hand, and reflecting the shine of the sun, stood a light-blue,elderly hedgehog. Sir Charles Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle, held onto her hand in a friendly gesture, Glory gave him a sad smile.

It was time to say good-bye.

----------------------------

While Sir Charles, or Chuck as his friends called him, explained to Naminé's mother and her uncle- the Mayor- what had happened over the last week, Glory and her bodyguards walked to the nearby station café. At reaching the yellow door, with its peeling paint, she straightened a wrinkle in her skirt and coughed before pushing the door open. What she saw inside the small café made her wish for another way to do this.

Seated at one end of the room, Tails,Amy and Naminé were playing a board-game. By the look of the many multi-coloured slips of paper and yellow cards at her side, it seemed Amy was winning. On the other side, with his back to them, Sonic was busy hunched over a collection of papers, scratching his head every-so-often and rubbing his bruised leg.

She coughed loudly, " Naminé? They're ready for you."

Naminé looked up from her game, her eyes misting," O-okay, Miss Glory.." She took out a hankie, wiped her nose and blew with a _honk_. She stood and dusted down her dress front. She was dressed in a black tank-dress this time, again stopping at mid-thigh.Over which she wore a cotton, hooded sleeveless gilet in baby pink,also at thigh lenght. It was fastened by three big buttons in the middle, to allow freedom of movement. On her feet, she wore her new pink ankle-boots.

Amy picked up her travel bag, and Tails held onto her hand. Naminé looked over to where Sonic was seated, only to find the space empty. She looked down at Amy, who shrugged.

" He doesn't do good-byes..." She murmered softly as they followed the others out.

Glory spoke to them over her shoulder, cleaning her thick- rimmed glasses with a hankie. "Have you got everything, Naminé? Given out all your thank-you gifts to Sonic and the others?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Amy tugged on her gilet hem, " It was a nice thing you did for me, now I have lots of new clothes too,just like you. Aahh! We should go shopping sometime, a nice girlie day out, would you like that?"

Naminé grinned, " Yes. I would. Thank-you, Amy. And I'm glad you like your new outfits."

One of Naminé's gifts to Amy, were new outfits. Naminé had taken several of Amy's dresses and had them customized. Amy was now dressed in a tunic version of her red dress, complete with white halterneck collar, she wore a matching pair of loose-fitting trousers with wide legs to accomodate her big boots. And because Amy had been such a good friend to her during her stay, Naminé's second gift was safely tucked away in Amy's closet at Mystic Ruins, to be used when Sonic finally came to his senses and asked her out on a date.

Tails smiled at her with a blush, " I like my gift, Naminé. Now I don't have to worry if Sonic mis-lays my tools anymore, and my computer help-line will be more efficient and user friendly, thanks to your answering machine recordings and up grades."

Tails' gifts from Naminé were a brand-new tool kit, complete with high-tech self- scanning equipment in case of breakdowns and faults with a smart display case. Along with her gentle welcoming message for Tails' helpline,so people wouldn't be afraid that a kid-fox was helping them and to keep Tails' identity safe. Tails had blushed non-stop for hours before finding the courage to thank her.

Sunlight hit the groups eyes with dazzling effect. Glory shielded her eyes and her mouth dropped open, " I don't believe it..."

Sonic was standing with Chuck in conversation with the Mayor and Naminé's mother.The Mayor snapped his fingers,leaned forward and spoke in Sonic's ear. The hedgehog looked over to Chuck for a second, Chuck nodded and Sonic grinned before shaking his hand. Due to his hedgehoggy super sense, Sonic turned around and waved them over.

"Hey!!"

Glory narrowed her eyes at him, " Mister Mayor? I h-hope Sonic hasn't been troubling you?" She quickly put on her glasses, causing Sonic to raise his brows in bemusement.

" Oh no, not at all! Young Sonic here has just filled in the gaps. We're so grateful that you were able to cure Naminé of her parasitic tumour,"

" Well, that's one way of putting it," she mumbled.

The Mayor hadn't heard her," That we're oftering a reward of an all-expense-paid holiday to all of you. Anywhere you want to go, you'll go, our pilot is ready to take you anywhere. And as a bonus, I've just heard that G.U.N are going to be searching for Eggman, so you'll have nothing to worry about. Well.. how about it?"

Amy dropped the case onto Tails' foot. The fox howled and jumped around the platform. She shook her head," We can't accept it."

Sonic looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head, " Are you nuts!? A free holiday,_ free_!!"

" If you'd let me finish, Sonic, " she took both his hands in hers, Sonic raised a brow. " You should take it, by yourself. _You _did most of the work, so _you_ should get the whole reward. We'll stay here and help Chuck find Eggman."

" Amy..." She stopped him with a tap on his mouth. He smiled and kissed her finger tips softly, " Thank you."

" Come Naminé dear, lets get you home!" Called her mother from the train.

Tails sniffed loudly, Naminé knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly. He cried into her shoulder, they were joined by Amy , who broke down in tears and sobbed into Naminé's other shoulder. Sonic stood _way_ back to avoid getting soaked. She sighed and let them go, grabbing her bag she turned and walked towards the train.

As she crossed the platform, a gloved hand reached for hers, laced their fingers and squeezed." I'll come with you..." Came a soft voice at her elbow.

She blinked away tears, " Thank-you,Sonic."

The two friends stopped at the doors, her mother took her bag from her and went to find a seat, the Mayor was already seated. Sonic helped her up and then pressed a home-made book into her hands. She raised her snowy brows at it in question.

"It's not very good, " he admitted bashfully, "just for your eyes only, something for you to remember us by."

She looked down at the title: _Naminé's Adventure._ And held it close to her chest. " Thank you."

" No. Thank you, for my present."

Naminé's present to Sonic was one from the heart. Sonic was given a pair of brand-new sneakers with built-in sole fresheners and non-wearable treads.Sonic had broken them in with style, with a quick gobal run in ten seconds flat! A new record!

She grinned as the doors slid shut and waved at him through the windows. The train pulled out the station, gathered speed and disappeared around the corner.

-----------

Sonic stood with the others, watching the train go. Amy held onto his left hand, while Tails held onto his right. The hedgehog lowered his head, shoulders sagging and sniffed.

" Sonnie?" Came Chuck's voice. Amy and Tails let him go with slight smiles on their faces. The elderly hedgehog gave Sonic a golden ring, Sonic looked at it ,then grinned. " Though I'm not _your_ uncle, I do care about you and know that you really want to say good-bye to that charming, young lady. So use this and use it wisely."

"Thanks Unc.Okay everyone, hang onto something 'cause there's gonna be a big bang!"

He held the ring above his head.Everyone grabbed into the nearest thing they could find. Sonic glowed a brilliant gold, there was a sonic boom and he took off in a sparkling blue streak of light.

Glory flipped open her phone and said, " It's me. Follow him and take him where- ever he wants to go." She looked at the smoky trail with a smile.

---------------

Naminé opened the book, her eyes filled with new tears that fell into her smile. Sonic had drawn their adventure and ended the book with a group picture in crayon. Her smile grew as she reached the end of the second row, standing next to a crayon Sonic stood a red and black crayon Shadow. She traced a finger down Shadow's face knowing he was safe now.

" What in blue blazes!"

She looked out the window and couldn't believe it.

Alongside the train, The Blue Blur himself, ran with every ounce of strenght he had. He looked up and their eyes met, he grinned at her and gave her a salute and a wink. She pressed a hand to the glass, smiled and winked back. Sonic started to slow, he rubbed his bruised leg and then shook his head at her. He came to a stop and waved good-bye as the train pulled away, he continued waving as it became a small dot on the horizon.

He wiped his face and was surprised to find it wet. He stood there, looking at his sodden hand and then back up.

" Good-bye, Naminé."

--------------

A big lorry,a.k.a--_The Eggernaut_ as its owner lovingly named it, stopped on the edge of the grassy verge. A pair of legs clad in black got out followed by a big, round belly hardly covered by a skimpy orange tank-top.

Eggman looked at the small version of Sonic on the ground below with contempt, true that the pesky hedge-rat had gotten the heart and soul of his grandfather's creation, but Eggman was one step ahead. He'd seen the body of the missing Shadow and was already making plans to make Shadow his, once and for all. With G.U.N checking all shuttle launches, he would have to be sneaky, and being sneaky was one thing a Robotnik was good at.

The back of the truck hissed open, Sliver Shadow stepped down the gangway to his master's side. A second figure approached, dressed in a long, black coat- dispite the warm weather- with the hood up. This figure was slightly thinner than Sliver Shadow, nearly the same but different in so many ways.

The Doctor put his arms around their shoulders, in a fatherly gesture, " My children," he cooed," There you see the object of our next attack. Sonic and his cohorts guard the last piece of the puzzle. We will not fight him now, but must return to The Badlands for more _Diamondius_ for the final preperations for my next Android. Come, my children!!"

He got in the cab and started the engine. Sliver Shadow disappeared into the back and waited for the black cladded figure, who stood and watched Sonic as he got in a helicopter and flew away to start his vacation. They pulled back the hood and followed its flight-path.

_" Rest while you can, Sonic the Hedgehog. Because this was only the beginning..." _

**To be continued in Volume Two-- Betwixt Twilights. ( Which I'm half- way through drafting.)**

**While drafting **_**this**_** chapter, I was listening to _Transformers Movie, _****_Original Score_ by Steve Jablonsky. Number 7-- the theme of Bumblebee-- and it just seemed to fit so well. ( It just set the sombre mood of the good-byes and then slowly building up to the heroic, moving climax as Sonic raced after the train.) **

**Please R R **

**Catch you on the flip side!!**


End file.
